Linda chica con el corazón roto
by Maddoxdmtry
Summary: Hinata se siente devastada después de romper con naruto, kiba organizo una fiesta para animarla en su casa, que pasara con el alcohol y las buenas compañías? universo alterno


Naruto no me pertenece y uso sus personajes sin fin de lucro

 _-pensamientos-_ **-dialogos-**

Linda chica con el corazón roto

hinata era una joven mujer de 24 años, un buen empleo como secretaria de su padre, un lindo apartamento no muy lujoso a pesar de que es de una familia que goza de una economía privilegiada ella siempre ha intentado conseguir sus cosas sola, no es que fuera arrogante sino que sentía que era una molestia para su familia y sentía que trabajando duro para sus cosas le sacaba un peso de encima a su padre, este aunque no se lo dijera muy a menudo estaba orgulloso de todo lo que logro por ella misma y se podría decir que es una mujer echa y derecha, si no fuera porque en el amor no era tan sabía que digamos.

La razón de sus males tenia nombre y apellido, naruto uzumaki el amor de su adolescencia, adoraba todo de ese hombre, esa sonrisa tonta y despreocupada, sus cabellos rubios y alborotados eran un reflejo de su personalidad ella de desvivía por él, en el último año de secundaria consiguió que naruto salga con ella, ya que sakura haruno el amor imposible del uzumaki había empezado una relación formal con sasuke uchiha y por esa razón naruto se rindió y pudo ver a esa tímida hermosura que le profesaba amor eterno y así paso casi 6 años de relación ella de verdad creía y quería pasar el resto de su vida con el, estaba preparada no necesitaba otras experiencias él había sido el único hombre en su vida, pero al parecer el no pensaba así.

En medio de todos estos tristes pensamientos se encontraba en una fiesta o mejor dicho reunión de amigos organizada por su amigo kiba, él decía que estar con sus amigos y divertirse la harían sentir mejor, es obvio que la delicadeza y el tacto no era el fuerte de kiba pero lo hacia con cariño y todas las buenas intenciones así que acepto, en esa fiesta estaban todos sus amigos kiba y ino coqueteaban en un rincón de la sala cada uno con trago en mano, música buena choji parecía el guardián de los bocadillos porque no lo apartaron de su sitio a un lado de la mesa de los bocadillos en toda la velada, shikamaru estaba muy a gusto reposando en el sofá, según el "descansando los ojos", lee y neji estaban jugando una feroz partida de un videojuego que ni siquiera podía pronunciar, en lo que ella observaba a sus amigos con trago en la mano le llega un texto

 **Hinata-chan por favor abre estamos afuera**

Número desconocido… quien podría ser?

Se encamino hasta su entrada para abrir la puerta y ahí estaban los tres hermanos del desierto se quedó pasmada un segundo y reacciono rápidamente

 **-Hola temari, kankuro gaara por favor adelante-**

los tres asintieron saludaron y se adentraron en el lugar, adentro todos los miraron un poco extrañados incluso alguien bajo el volumen de la música para prestar atención, en el momento que temari entro al lugar busco con la mirada a su vago favorito y por supuesto lo encontró flojeando en un sillón ella corrió a saltarle en la barriga para despertarlo y el pobre casi se queda sin aire y comenzó a refunfuñar sobre lo problemática que era esa mujer

en ese momento todos rieron y comprendieron que seguro habían venido por él, temari más que nada, kankuro no se perdería una fiesta ni loco y bueno gaara fue arrastrado como siempre por sus hermanos cuando el estaba muy a gusto leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación frunció apenas el seño ante este pensamiento y busco un lugar para acomodarse un poco lejos de los demás, no es que les desagradaran, los consideraba amigos a todos pero es que es algo natural para el escapar de las multitudes.

Termino sentado en la barra de la cocina estaba alado de la sala donde estaban todos pero un poco apartado, justo como a el le gustaba y a un metro aproximadamente reposaba una hinata con un aura deprimido, no como el solía verla reluciente de buen humor y con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, no, esta vez estaba bebiendo aparentemente para ahogar penas como el alguna vez lo había hecho, no sabía porque estaba así y como balde de agua le cayó la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar.

 _Hace un par de horas el estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su habitación y en su casa su puerta daba a una sala de estar donde solían estar sus hermanos viendo televisión o jugando videojuegos o simplemente peleando el uno con el otro como siempre hacían._

 _De soslayo escucha de su hermana, -oh, ¿pero está bien? ... ya veo estamos en camino- de repente escucha un alboroto afuera y a su hermana corriendo para todos lados para tratar de arreglase rápido y maldiciendo a shikamaru por avisarle sobre la hora. Después de 45 minutos temari golpea la puerta de su habitación entreabierta_

 ** _-oye gaara estas visible? -_**

 _Gaara rueda los ojos y le dice que pase_

 ** _-que sucede temari-_**

 ** _-shika nos ha invitado a una reunión en la casa de Hinata-chan, así que vendrás-_** _sonó mas a una orden que a una sugerencia._

 _Ya sabia que no tenia caso replicar porque perdería esta batalla su hermana era demasiado terca a veces además sabía que lo hacía para que no dejarlo solo y eso lo agradecía pero no quita que no estaba muy convencido,_

 ** _estará naruto? -_** _su mejor amigo podía ser muy escandaloso a veces, pero aun así se llevaban muy bien._

 ** _-creo que no, esa es parte de la razón por la cual vamos a la casa de hinata-chan, ellos terminaron hace poco y hinata es un poco deprimida fue idea de kiba hacer esto para hacerla sentir mejor y en compañía de sus amigos._**

 ** _\- oh ya veo, está bien iré-_**

 _Temari casi quedo boquiabierta, le costo mucho menos de lo que pensaba convencer a su arisco hermano, así que se levantó a terminar de organizar su bolso para poder irse antes de que el pelirrojo cambie de opinión._

Lo que temari no sabía era que gaara sentía cierta afinidad por la ojiluna, pero trataba de no pensar en ella porque era la novia de su mejor amigo y por más que no sabía mucho de el tema de parejas sabía que podría molestar a naruto y era lo que menos quería.

Con todos estos pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado con la mirada fija en Hinata, ella lo observaba también esperando a que diga algo al parecer el alcohol la desinhibió lo suficiente como para sostener la mirada de gaara aun que el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas no se lo podía borrar.

- **pareces triste-** gaara por dentro se daba una patada mental por no poder expresarse de otra manera que no sonara indiferente o molesta

 **-podría decirse que lo estoy, digo el que creí el amor de mi vida me engaño con su mejor amiga-** Hinata tomo un sorbo de lo que tenia en el baso con amargura y desvió la mirada sintiéndose tonta por compartir esa privada información con el pelirrojo que seguramente le importaba tres cominos todo lo referente a ella…. Y lo equivocada que estaba.

 **-naruto es un idiota, no sabe hablar con claridad, se que no es una persona malvada pero aun así no tendría que haber jugado así contigo, no veo la necesidad-.**

Hinata sintió sus ojos abrirse de par en par, creía que era la mayor cantidad de palabras que ella había oído salir de la boca de gaara, estaba asombrada y un poco avergonzada por estar hablando así con el pero también le gustaba.

 **-gracias supongo gaara-sama, la verdad es que me siento muy tonta por todo el asunto no se cómo deje que pasara supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que el amor es ciego tonto y estúpido-**

- **puede llegar a serlo cuando no eres correspondido, es lo que llegue a apreciar al ver a otras personas-**

 **-gaara-sama no se ha enamorado? -**

 **-no…. Supongo que eso esta fuera de mi alcance-** mintió de una manera descarada y se sintió un poco sucio al respecto, pero no es que le confesaría sus sentimientos ahí mismo, y es que ni el sabía lo que sentía, lo que tenia claro era que quería que la hyuga se sintiera mejor, añoraba esa mirada feliz y llena de vida.

- **estoy segura de que alguien apreciara el gran corazón de gaara-sama-** Hinata dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro y el interior de gaara se derritió, era una suerte que sabia como controlar sus expresiones, de no ser así estaba seguro de que tendría una mirada de tonto impresionante.

Empezó a sonar una canción que al parecer era una de las favoritas de Hinata, empezó a bailar y a gaara casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, era obvio que la ojiluna estaba un poco pasada de tragos ya entrada las dos de la madrugada.

Hinata movía las caderas y los brazos en movimientos divertidos y al mismo tiempo seductores, sin llegar a ser provocativa, pero solo hizo falta una pequeña sonrisa dedicada a gaara mientras ella bailaba para que el interior de el pelirrojo ardiera en llamas.

La canción termino y Hinata se sentó riendo y un poco mas ruborizada

- **no puedo creer que haya hecho eso-** lo dijo con una sonrisa en la boca de esas que le gustaban.

Gaara no pudo decir nada ante esto estaba estupefacto y completamente confundido, sabia que la dulce chica le agradaba creía que era el mismo sentimiento que tenia por naruto y sus otros amigos ella siempre lo había tratado bien como el resto, entonces porque se sentía así ahora? Tenia ganas de agarrarla por la cintura y besarla hasta borrar esa triste expresión de tristeza de su hermoso rostro. Acaba de decir hermoso? Si lo dijo y no se retractaba.

Salió de la barra de la cocina y se fue a la siguiente habitación que parecía una pequeña biblioteca, dos libreros grandes y dos sillones, uno de un cuerpo y otro de dos. Un como dular para leer y pasar el tiempo, sabía que Hinata acostumbraba leer y lo ponía feliz, sabia que si se atrevía a hablarle más tendría mucho de que hablar y así como pensó eso se maldijo por parecer un cobarde, pero es que sentía que ella lo rechazaría amablemente por ser el amigo de naruto y no quería eso así que jugaría a lo seguro _maldito cobarde_.

Se sentó en el sillón de un cuerpo y observo a través de las puertas de vidrio polarizadas como se divertían tomaban y bailaban sus amigos y él estaba feliz de verlos y de estar ahí, solo que la tranquilidad era lo suyo, _además no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría ver a Hinata bailar sin parecer un idiota_.

Y al parecer llamo al diablo con el pensamiento, había estado ahí como quince minutos entre sus cavilaciones al parecer tiempo suficiente como para que Hinata se embriague solo un poco más que parecía caminar un poco tambaleante.

- **gaara-sama es que se se aburrió de la fiesta? -** dijo eso con un puchero y no puso aguantar la mueca que parecía una sonrisa por lo infantil que se veía.

- **no es eso Hinata-san es que estoy mucho más a gusto aquí, no se bailar y tampoco bebo-**

- **si gusta podría enseñarle. -** Hinata dijo eso y sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, gaara no creía lo que había escuchado, el bailar? No creía que pase en un futuro lejano, a menos que ella se lo pidiera estaba seguro que de ser así hallaría la forma de poder bailar decentemente

- **no creo que tenga mucha destreza para bailar-**

 **-le puedo mostrar cómo se hace-**

Los ojos de gaara se abrieron como hace unos minutos cuando la vio bailar por primera vez, su cuerpo especialmente sus caderas se movían al compás de la música sonando fuertemente en ese apartamento y ella caminando suavemente sin dejar de bailar se acerco a el para terminar bailando delante de sus narices.

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que veía, esa hermosa mujer bailando para él, de una manera sensual pero no obscena no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría la tentación de probar esos carnosos labios rosados.

Y no aguanto mucho, gaara la tomo de la mano sorprendiendo a Hinata, la sentó encima de sus piernas la abrazo y agarro con sus dedos la barbilla de ella que lo miraba con gesto sorprendido, no se dijeron nada sus miradas profundas reflejaban el deseo de un lado y del otro la necesidad de ser amada del otro, así Hinata cerro los ojos y gaara vio esto como una aprobación acerco su cara a Hinata y la beso, primero fue un beso dulce luego se volvió mas demandante ambos ladearon sus caras para maximizar el contacto y la lengua de gaara se abrió paso entre esos perfectos labios que ella poseía, una mano de gaara fue a posar en una de sus manos en la pierna de ella, acariciándola suavemente solo unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla pero fue suficiente para sacarle un suspiro a la ojiluna, ella lo abrazo por el cuello y una de sus manos se enredo en su cabello acariciándolo, la otra mano de gaara fue a su espalda la sostuvo de una manera protectora casi como diciéndole no quiero que te vallas y ella no tenia pensado hacerlo, gaara fue subiendo la mano lentamente por su pierna y en eso el beso se tornaba más apasionado casi sentía que su ropa quemaba quería sentir a Hinata, su piel sus besos toda ella, abandono sus labios y escucho un sonido de protesta, en eso se dirigió a su cuello que prácticamente lo estaba llamando empezó besando Hinata levanto su rostro para darle mas acceso a su piel y lo abrazo incitándolo a que siga con ese contacto que causaba sensaciones maravillosas, prosiguió lamiendo y besando arrancándole suspiros a Hinata y haciendo que su entrepierna se ponga dura como nunca antes, Hinata lo agarro con un poco de firmeza entonces el empezó a morder lamer y succionar su cuello, ella volvió a buscar sus labios y el pelirrojo la recibió mas demandante y apasionado que antes, ella empezó a acariciar su pecho por encima de su remera y luego por debajo sintiendo sus abdominales no muy marcados pero si firmes, las caricias de ella lo hacían sentir en el cielo, siguió su camino con sus manos hasta llegar hasta llegar a su firme trasero y lo apretó solo un poco y ella gimió , creyó desfallecer quería hacerle producir ese sonido toda la noche todas las noches entonces siguió hasta alcanzar su abdomen plano, siguió hasta sus costillas y ahí se quedó, para Hinata era una tortura lo lento que sus manos la tocaban quería que le arrancara la ropa pero sabia que ese chico no haría nada que podría molestarla sin considerar que era lo que más quería en ese momento y entonces ahí abre la puerta kiba buscando a la princesa desaparecida razón por la cual estaban todos ahí reunidos.

 **-oye Hinata estas aquí…-** no pudo seguir al presenciar la candente escena que se estaba desarrollando delante de sus ojos, solo pudo sonreír coquetamente cuando hincara lo miro con un gesto sorprendido y asustado y gaara un poco enfadado.

- **ustedes sigan que no vi nada-** dijo metiendo la cabeza en la habitación y luego grito afuera

- **NEJI HINATA-CHAN NO SE ENCUENTRA AQUÍ SE DEBE HABER QUEDADO DORMIDA EN SU HABITACION-**

Hinata y gaara lo miraron expectantes y kiba solo guiño un ojo para cerrar rápido la puerta detrás suyo.

Esa intromisión fue suficiente para que todo el valor de Hinata en forma de alcohol de desvaneciera de su cuerpo en ese momento miro a gaara y en la posición en la que se encontraban y se sonrojo hasta las orejas, gaara la miro divertía aun abrazándola y ella a el y se permitió mostrarle una sonrisa

Hinata no podía creer lo guapo que era cuando sonreía, y sintió desvanecerse y lo hizo, se desmayo y gaara no podía entender porque, luego recordó que era un mal habito de cuando era pequeña y solo la cargo en brazos y salió por una puerta lateral mas pequeña que desembocaba en un pasillo donde estaban la habitación de Hinata y el baño, entro en su habitación y la dejo en su cama mu gentilmente, le saco el calzado y la arropo.

Salió de esa habitación para ir al baño, tenia que hacer algo con esa monstruosa erección que Hinata le había causado.

 ** _muajajajaja soy malvada ya se pero me gusto mucho este final, ademas no se olviden que hinata estaba un poco ebria asi que no nos queremos aprobechar de hinata-hime_**

 ** _muchos besos y muchas gracias por los reviws aprecio cualquier tipo de opinion o critica con mucho cariño_**


End file.
